Le nous vivant
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Il existe certaines promesses qui résistent à une guerre. Tout comme certains secrets. Os court


**Le secret.**

_Un non merci à JRK pour avoir tué un de mes idoles, mais un merci, pour nous avoir permis de rêver._

_Me voici dans un OS court (encore), j'espère que vous allez comprendre ma petite idée farfelue._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Clapounette, c'est pour toi !_

Assis sur mon lit, en ce matin de printemps, alors que les oiseaux chantent, je laisse mon esprit s'égarer vers mes souvenirs, remonter au sinistre jour, ou ma moitié a disparue...

Mon frère et moi, c'était tout notre univers. Nous étions deux, nous n'étions qu'un. Quand mon regard se posait sur un miroir, je le voyais _lui_ avant même de me voir moi. Nous étions pareils, nous avions les mêmes hobbies, le même humour, la même façon de dormir... Nous étions le reflet de l'autre. C'était comme ça depuis notre naissance. Je l'aimais plus que moi même, il m'aimait plus que lui même. Nous n'avions pas du courage pour nous, mais pour l'autre. Quand on pleurait, c'était parce que l'autre était malheureux, notre propre personne passait après. Quand l'un était malade, l'autre restait à son chevet. Unis pour toujours, unis à jamais. C'était notre façon de vivre, et on l'aimait.

La guerre ? Nous n'y étions pas vraiment préparer. Trop de peurs nous consumaient. Nous étions inquiets pour nos proches, bien évidement, mais aussi pour _l'autre_, cette copie de nous qui était notre bien le plus précieux. Nous avions parfois l'impression d'être plus que des ''frères'', nous étions... Arf ! Comment exprimer cette complicité extraordinaire qui nous unissait ? L'un sans l'autre nous n'étions rien. C'était à la fois notre plus grande force, et notre plus puissant handicape.

Le soir de la ''grande bataille'' comme elle s'est faite appelée, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je ressens encore la tension qui déchirait l'air, je revois ce ciel effrayant, j'entends les cris, j'aperçois les éclairs multicolores créés par nos baguettes et celles de nos adversaires. Mon frère se tenait à mes côtés, je restais debout et combattait pour lui comme il le faisait pour moi. Nous nous lancions fréquemment des regards rassurant dans le but de tenir bon.

Après un moment interminable, l'un de nous fut touché. C'était moi. On venait de me trancher l'oreille droite. Ironie du sort, Georges avait l'oreille gauche en moins. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion eut lieu. A l'inverse, ce fut ma moitié qui fut mortellement touché. Avant de partir, il me chuchota un seul et unique mot ''promesse''. Et alors que la douleur me perçait le cœur, je compris. Je me rappelais de ce jour où Georges et moi nous étions fait un ''pacte de sang'', un genre de Serment Inviolable version enfant et sans aucun danger. Nous étions jeunes. La promesse était que si l'un meurt, l'autre vivra pour lui... En prenant son nom ! Autrement dit, si je venais à mourir, Georges se serait fait appeler Fred et vice versa. Nous avions compris que si l'un mourrait, l'autre serait trop effondré. C'était notre façon de vivre pour l'autre. De faire ce qui l'aurait dû faire...

Tout c'était passé très vite après cela. Mon jumeau mort, dans mes bras. Puis l'appel de Voldemort.. Vous connaissez la suite ! Je suis retourné près des miens. Fred était mort. J'étais devenu Georges.

«PA-PA ! MA-MAN !». S'exclame la petite voix aigus et mal assuré de mon petit garçon.

Je sens ma femme, Angelina bouger légèrement dans son sommeil et murmurer :

«Freeeeeed ! Occupe toi de ton fils... Je suis trop fatiguée...»

Un sourire se forme doucement sur mon visage. Mon épouse a comprit que j'étais Fred à l'instant ou elle a vu mon oreille... Celle inverse de Georges ! Et ne m'appelle par mon prénom que dans l'intimité. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et vais rejoindre mon homonyme de fils. Non sans jeter un regard à mon miroir, Georges me sourit, je lui souris en retour. Et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours là, que se soit dans mon cœur, dans mes souvenirs, dans mon reflet...

Au final, qui suis-je vraiment ? Fred ou Georges ? Cela n'a pas grande importance, je suis le _nous_ vivant.

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plut et que vous l'avez compris (ce n'était pas simple à expliquer...) J'attends avec impatiente votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je ne demande qu'à progresser !_


End file.
